John Wilkes Booth
'''John Wilkes Booth ( 1838-1865) '''was an actor and fanatic to the South best known for assassination of the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865). History John Wilkes Booth worked as an actor for the Ford's Theather in Washington,D.C. He originally planned on kidnapping the President and holding him for ransom. However, he was so fed up with anger of the South's defeat, and his hatred for Lincoln, that it eventually led him to murder. The President on April 14, 1865 on Good Friday attended a play entitled ''"Our American Cousin" ''and Booth stalked him. At about 10:15 pm, actor Harry Hawk stood alone onstage. He was putting on a wonderful preformance: "Don't know the manners of good society, eh? Well, I guess I know enough to turn you inside out, old gal - you sockdologizing old mantrap!" And right then, the audience laughed and Booth opened the door to the president's booth. He earlier took out a knife and gouged a hole in the door where he looked upon the profile of Abraham Lincoln as he watched the play. As the audience laughed, Booth took out a pistol, threw open the door, and aimed his pistol at the back of Lincoln's head at near point-blank range. Booth pulled the trigger and Lincoln was mortally wounded. Lincoln's guest in the box, Major Henry Rathbone lept to his feet and grabbed John Wilkes Booth and Booth dropped his pistol. They struggled and fought, but Booth pulled out his knife and stabbed Rathbone near his shoulder. Booth then turned to jump from the balcony and Lincoln sat up and grabbed onto Booth's coat causing him to dangle over the balcony, Booth fell down from the stage, yelled "Sic semper tyrannis!" (This is the fate of every tyrant.) and escaped leaving the dying President behind. Some witnesses state that he also yelled "The South's is avenged!" An army surgeon saw that Lincoln's wound was mortal. The President was taken across the street from the theater to the Petersen House, where he lapsed into a coma for nine hours before dying early the next morning. Booth eventually was captured and shot at a farm. The bullet struck Booth in "the back of the head about an inch below the spot where his Booth's shot had entered the head of Mr. Lincoln" and exited the front of his neck, serving his spinal cord. Unconcious, Booth was carried out onto the steps of the barn. A soldier poured water into his mouth, which Booth woke up by immediatly spatting out, unable to swallow. Booth told the soldier, Tell my mother I die for my country. In agony, unable to move his limbs, he asked a soldier to lift his hands before his face. His dying words were "Useless, useless." when he asked for his hands to be raised to his face. Booth fell unconcious a second time. He died two hours after later, he never regained conciuness. Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Villains Category:War Criminal Category:Assassins Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supremacists Category:Gunman Category:Knight Templar Category:Knifemen Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Angry white guys Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks